Justin Tyme
Justin Tyme is a Canadian professional wrestler who currently is employed by the WWWA and WFWF . He is most noted for his work in the WWWA as well as his time spent in WFWF. The Beginning Justin Tyme was born into a middle-class family, not too rich and not too poor. Justin aspired to become a professional wrestler since age 10. Justin finally got his chance at the real time when he signed a contract with WFWF. Soon after joining, his expenditures grew completely out of hand and soon almost went bankrupt. It was then that he invested his “last hundred dollars” on a company known as Cool Pantz Incorporated where an explosion in stock made him the “richest man in wrestling”. Soon after this transformation, Justin won the Tag Team and International titles in the same month only to lose both in the same month (January of next year). Justin lay’s claim that while his only title reigns in WFWF only lasted 2 months, he held them into the new year. Mini Feuds Justin Tyme has yet to have a full scale, all out singles feud as a singles competitor. The closest thing Justin has gotten is with Ex-Unknown Factor member Yukio Blaze. Everytime Yukio has taken on Justin Tyme, Yukio has lost to Justin Tyme. Justin has attributed this to being the fact that "Yukio brings out the best in him". As of this point in time, Justin has beaten Yukio 5 times but none of them are clean victories. This feud is still on and off every once in a while. Although Tyme has defeated Blaze many times, Blaze beat Tyme in a Ladder Match in an Episode of PWA's "Friday Night Assault" held on September 8, 2006 Arsenic, Tyme and Meg Tyme joined forces with another young upstart couple of superstars by the names of Johnny “Viktor Maunderauv” Arsenic and Meg. ATM (Arsenic, Tyme and Meg) quickly became one of the most recognized stables in WFWF history with a huge win streak at the start including a win that sparked a pseudo-feud with Yukio Blaze against the Unknown Factor. Although ATM’s claim to fame was the fact that they were dominant in every Tag match they had but when it came to having a Tag Team Title match, they couldn’t quite get a handle on things. ATM eventually split apart after some dissension between Arsenic, Tyme and Meg. Almost a year after the split, ATM tried to come back again but it wasn’t the same and eventually split again. During this "ATM" era, Justin Tyme's only notable feud was with Los Hobos (Obo and Percy). ATM pushed Los Hobos win-a-bagel into a river, and Los Hobos completely murdered Johnny Arsenic (not Justin Tyme) in the first (and only) Money..Cash..and Ho..BOS! match International Champion In November 2004, current WFWF International Champion, ZMaster vacates the International title. A battle royal would be held for the vacated title at WFWF's next PPV, Apocalypse Day. In the battle royal was Aaron Champion. Then WFWF tag team champion, Gaz. future International champion, Tha CBT. Justin Tyme. Ryan Cross. Uppercut. Robby Wreckless. And "The Man of the Hour" and future International Champion, Josh. Each man was picked by newly established owners, Johnny Michaels and ZMaster, with each man seemingly confident in their chances. The final 3 came down to, Tha CBT vs. Justin Tyme vs. 'The Man of the Hour'. And while CBT would be the one to get rid of Josh, it was Tyme who walked out as the new, International Champion. At Apocalypse Day on November 28, 2004. But it would be Tyme's trickery at Apocalypse Day that would lead to his 1st and only title defense. As the newly crowned WFWF TV Champion, CBT. Wanted revenge on Justin Tyme. The two men would finally meet at Scars & Stripes, in a Stairway 2 Hell Match. A ladder match in a cage, with a weapon hung for the use of whoever could grab it. In this match, both men beat the hell out of each other. But it would be Tha CBT, who would walk out of WFWF Scars & Stripes, with the WFWF International Title. Valor Wrestling Alliance Justin Tyme was one of the first people into the Valor Wrestling Alliance when it was undergoing name changes frequently. Justin left after Immune dropped the reigns of control to Eric Hardcastle. Justin had a disagreement with Eric Hardcastle and the way things were run and soon left. Justin came back and was the first of two guests on Straight Shootin... Justin had complaints about how the actual interviews were being conducted and soon after left again. Justin came back when Michael Kyzer came in while Eric Hardcastle was incapacitated. During Kyzer’s reign, Justin was put into a position for the top running in the Junior Heavyweight Title. Hardcastle came back after Justin won the Junior Heavyweight Title. Hardcastle, being upset with the way Hardcastle had conducted things, shut down Valor and Justin Tyme is the last ever Junior Heavyweight Champion in Valor. World Wide Chapionship Wrestling Federation Justin Tyme talked to good friend Immune who told him of a resurfacing promotion that went by the name of World Wide Championship Wrestling Federation. Immune talked Justin into coming to WWCWF in a stable by the name of Parental Advisory. Parental Advisory came in with 3 members (Immune, Brian Stinberg and Justin Tyme) and in his first Pay Per View match in WWCWF, he became the WWCWF National Champion, losing it in his first title defense to Clayton Biggs. After a few more months, WWCWF closed it’s doors. In Late September 2006, Justin Tyme rejoined the WWCWF roster as it prepared to make a merger into RACWA taking place on November 10, 2006. Justin is currently teaming with Shane O'Riley, Leviathan, Bobbinette Carey and Bryan Stinberg. Currently the stable is doing great however rumours are running that the group might lose one of its bigger players in Bryan Stinberg when WWCWF makes the merger with JWA:EWA to make RACWA. The whole idea of the RACWA fizzled out when owner Danny Davis decided that the workload was to much. WWCWF remained for a little while longer before the decision was made to let the legacy of the WWCWF live on without anything to bring it down. WWCWF closed it's doors and the talent roster was moved to the new World Wide Wrestling Alliance or the WWWA. Pure Wrestling Alliance Justin Tyme along with Miguel Sanchez and Thunder banded together and created the Pure Wrestling Alliance. A few weeks later, an incident now known as "The Power Trip", Shane O'Riley fell victim to a massive ego trip from the three owners and was subsequently released from his contract for apparent "Behavioral Issues". A few months later, PWA established a Talent Innitiative plan which brought in people like Danny Vice, Drake Kencedro and many others whom are major players to this day. Yukio Blaze was even brought in to feud with long time enemy, Justin Tyme. Backstage, Justin slowly let his backstage powers slip away to people like Danny Vice and Yukio Blaze and on November 2, 2006, Justin Tyme relinqueshed full ownership responsibilities from a backstage perspective. It is still unclear if Justin will remain an on air management type. Justin Tyme's Wrestling Academy Justin Tyme has since become a trainer for several up starts wanting to break into the wrestling industry. He tells his pupils the only way to succeed is to be cocky, arrogant and assertive. He represents his Academy in public with his JTWA Moneyshot Title which was originally a trophy prize created by Justin Tyme. Justin has said numerous times lately that he plans on bringing some pupils to the mainstream under his close tutelage. If this were to happen, it is likely that Justin Tyme will be portrayed as a man who is nurturing the future of the business therefore a face turn could be in order for Justin Tyme. Championships *PWA Mayhem Champion (First Ever) *WFWF International Title (Preceded by Tha CBT) *WFWF Tag Team Champions (Preceded by Los Hobos) *Valor Junior Heavyweight Title (Last Ever) *WWCWF National Champion (Preceded by Clayton Biggs (Second Last National Champion in WWCWF History)) *Justin Tyme Moneyshot Title (Only one to ever hold it) External links * http://wwcwf2006.proboards107.com/index.cgi?board=champs&action=display&thread=1160801201 Facts Finishers: *Over Tyme (OT)- Greenbay Plunge *Tyme’s Up- Hangtime Leg Drop *Super Happy Fun Slide- Canadian Destroyer Other Moves: *Tyme Slip (RKO) *Dropsault *Running Enzguri *SummerTyme Blues (Lungblower) *Shining Wizard *German Suplex *Exploder *Belly To Belly Overhead throw *Tazzplex *Sharpshooter *Figure 4 *Flying Right Hand *Discuss Punch *Basement Leg drop (Leg Drop off the first rope) *Swinging Elbow drop Current Theme Music: *Promo Entrance: Rock Of Mages by Bang Camaro(WWWA) *Match Entrance: Crowd Chant by Joe Satriani (WWWA) In the year 2006, Justin Tyme was approximately 7-5-1, 5 of these victories came after introducing the Moneyshot Title and only 1 of them came after the induction of the title in a match that Justin didn't get pinned nor did he tap out... The Dancing Destroyer, The Master of Disaster, The King of Sting, And The Count of Monte Fisto are used by Justin Tyme as nicknames along with "Platinum", "Main Event Messiah", "Mr. Nothing But Talent", and "Mr. Fantastic". They all came from Justin Tyme's icon Apollo Creed who, like Justin Tyme, joked about the numerous amount of nicknames he had in Rocky IV. Justin chose these nicknames as homage. Category:Wrestlers Category:Comedy characters Category:1982 births Category:Canadian characters